Xemos Ahren
Quote: How can we kill it if we don't know where its vital organs are? Appearance As someone who spends little time outdoors, Xemos is almost shockingly pale. He has dark hair that seems to almost always be caught in some kind of draft, deep blue eyes, and fairly youthful features - though slight creases from the stresses of the past few years are apparent. He is lightly built, more lithe than muscular, and only slightly above-average in height. Personality Xemos Ahren is a Garrison soldier and physician of the Grenadine military. A long tenure of service has changed him over the years, and what was once a kind and almost warm demeanor as a trainee has changed into something far more difficult to read. He is often immersed in his work at the clinic housed in Garrison HQ, pouring over notes and illustrations of various research projects on human and titan subjects alike. Relationships Under Construction. History Xemos graduated with average marks as a trainee due to his eagerness to complete his exams and move forward into real battle. Already having been trained in medicine to assist his father with a family practice in Avarice, he was more than willing to put his skills to use as a combat medic and assistant to the physicians to the Grenadine military after his graduation. Honing his skills through battles with the 303rd Leviathan, Xemos' passion for medicine quickly grew into a fascination with titan biology, driving him to be particularly effective in battle thanks to hours of studious research into what information the library had to offer. Time with the 303rd The 303rd Leviathan was Xemos' first squad, and one that he regarded as family. Together they completed missions, captured titans, infiltrated Wallist ranks, and even became some of the first to foray into the harsh, cold wastes of Krummavisur to battle the elements in the name of Grenadine. It was with the 303rd that Xemos first discovered his strange relationship with pain and gore. Xemos was one of the squad's strikers, and he often used his role as an opportunity to sate his ever-growing curiosities about the living bodies that surrounded him. Blades and blood became obsessions, but with the careful supervision and friendship of his Captain Colwyn, the squad Support Casey, his fellow Striker Tanata, and their Scout Chester, his obsessions were kept in check and used productively to enhance his fighting skills. When a long deployment to the outermost walls resulted in the disappearance of much of their squad, Xemos returned with a darker outlook on life and no restraint for his more nefarious curiosities. He began finding outlets where he could, including, at times, unfortunate groups of livestock within his reach within the walls. The 215th Pinion Sanguina Xemos found a new calling when, upon his return, a new doctor named Ashe Keppler recruited him to a budding medical squad forming within the Garrison ranks. Xemos was more than happy to join the 215th along with previous 303rd squad member and fellow physician Sel Utatane. Finding himself too busy for his other nightly excursions, Xemos began intigrating his little obsessions into his medical duties, finding ways to explore and experiment when he could. Wanting to cover up his eagerness to cut into titan flesh, Xemos backed off to the more cautious role of Scout and left the Striking to those with far more skill. The 585th Hellebore After the Pinions disbanded, Xemos was recruited by newly promoted Garrison Colonel and former Pinion squad member Nia Vogel for her newly formed squad, the 585th Hellebore, where he continues his role as Scout. Combat Abilities Xemos was a careful and efficient Striker, known with the 303rd for being capable of both dealing damage and staying alive despite his over-zealous attack patterns. As a Scout he is more than capable of analyzing the titan's behavior and pinpointing the best place and time to put down his traps, though he is at times liable to be more aggressive in attacking than he should be, a remnant of a habit from his Striker days.